Premier Noël à Millenium
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de "First Christmas to Millenium" de Azure Zingetsu : Hans reçoit un cadeau inattendu, le chaos l'attend à Millenium ! OS


_Auteur : Azure Zangetsu_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Premier Noël pour Millenium

* * *

Hans se tenait au sommet d'une échelle de six mètres devant le quartier général de Millenium et fronçait les sourcils. Il devait bien y avoir un millier de soldats dans la base entière et Hans était le seul à travailler dans le coin. Il fixa à la grande arche d'entrée une longue guirlande de houx avec un ruban rouge en spirale dessus et toutes sortes de petites décorations allant d'une étoile à une Swastika. Hans s'assura que le tout tenait bien au mur et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait déjà accroché. Il y a avait une dizaine de ces trucs qui se balançaient joyeusement à quelques mètres de lui et Hans finissait ce côté-là en mettant trois couches de papier adhésif sur les fixations avant de descendre de l'échelle.

Hans posa l'échelle sur son épaule et sortit la liste des décorations de Noël d'une poche de son manteau. Il la déplia et barra la ligne « décorations et houx » au crayon à papier. Il regarda les deux dernières choses qu'il avait sur sa liste. _Le labo de Dok_ et _l'étoile de l'arbre de Noël que personne ne peut placer parce que tu as l'échelle alors on te donne ça à faire à la place de Zorin._ Hans comprenait le sens de l'humour du Major mais ne le trouvait jamais drôle. Zorin était une vampire et pouvait donc sauter pour placer l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre. Et pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une échelle, hein ?

Le loup-garou décida de commencer par le labo de Dok parce que l'immense arbre de Noël dans le hall d'entrée nécessitait bien trop de travail pour le moment. Par ailleurs, tout ce que Dok voulait c'était deux trois couronnes de houx et une grosse boîte de café sur son bureau quand il reviendrait de son voyage en campagne avec ses nouveaux « spécimens ». Hans ne pouvait qu'imaginer avec un frisson ce qu'il envisageait de faire avec ces gens aussi poussa-t-il bien vite toute idée à ce sujet hors de son esprit avant que des images troublantes ne se forment dans sa tête.

Le loup-garou traversa les larges portes du quartier général et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. Il disposa l'échelle pour plus tard et se saisit d'une pile de couronnes de Noël pour le labo. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla les placards jusqu'à trouver une grosse boîte de grains de café péruviens qu'il plaça sur son épaule malgré son poids de 5kg. Zorin Blitz entra dans la cuisine alors qu'il se préparait à partir et elle haussa un sourcil lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Où tu vas maintenant ? Au bureau du Major ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hans secoua la tête mais Zorin lui barra le passage de son imposante faux. Hans s'arrêta et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Hans plissa les yeux. « Je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais, hum ? Tu bégayes ou quoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle assez hargneusement. Hans posa la boîte de grains de café et attrapa une feuille de papier sur la table de la cuisine. Il y écrivit sa réponse, récupéra la boîte et s'en alla.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin et quittait la cuisine, une faux évita d'un cheveu sa tête et il entendit Zorin le traiter de tous les noms.

« Tu parles pas aux idiots ! Tu vas voir qui est l'idiot ici ! » Lui hurla-t-elle. Mais Hans était déjà bien loin avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Zorin avait toujours été de ceux qui devenaient fous à la moindre remarque. Et ça allait probablement mener à sa perte un jour ou l'autre. Hans traversa plusieurs couloirs et se retrouva devant l'entrée du labo de Dok, la double porte était bien fermée et une clé pendait du plafond par un fil. Il y avait un mot accroché à la clé. _Si quiconque à part le Capitaine entre dans mon labo pendant mon absence, cette personne sera mon nouveau cobaye._ Hans décrocha la clé et déverrouilla la porte en faisant tourner la clé dans un petit trou dans le sol.

Les battants s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt et Hans les entrouvrit facilement alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'étrange laboratoire où Dok passait le plus clair de son temps. Dedans il y avait un rayon qui divisait le laboratoire en deux depuis l'entrée et la moitié du laboratoire était cachée derrière d'épais rideaux noirs. Il y avait une lumière qui pulsait faiblement qu'on apercevait sous les rideaux. Hans commença à accrocher les décorations au mur.

Après qu'il en ait fixé trois avec seulement le vrombissement des machines comme bruit de fond, il décida que Dok piquera une crise si les couronnes ne sont pas à intervalle régulier l'une de l'autre. L'homme était un perfectionniste après tout. Aussi Hans trouva le milieu des rideaux et les entrebâilla juste assez pour passer. Une fois de l'autre côté, il s'arrêta net lorsque ses yeux lui apprirent ce que Dok cachait.

Il y avait un gigantesque cylindre de verre, emplie d'une eau verte luminescente et des bulles remontaient à la surface. Toutes sortes de câbles et de tubes partaient du cylindre et des machines tournaient tout autour, apparemment pour enregistrer des données et lire les niveaux de certains produits chimiques tous les X temps. Hans savait que ce n'était pas ses oignons et qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris par cela, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de fixer le contenu du cylindre.

Il y avait un petit garçon, même pas vieux d'un an, flottant dans le cylindre. Il avait toutes sortes de câbles plongeant à la base de son cou pour le nourrir, probablement connectés à sa colonne vertébrale et à son système nerveux. Ce qui était étrange chez ce garçon, c'étaient les deux oreilles de chat qui sortaient de sa tête et les cheveux verts à la lumière. Hans serra les poings et détourna le regard. Tous ceux qui étaient ici, suspendus dans d'autres containers de l'autre côté du rideau, avaient choisis de devenir des monstres. Mais ce… ce garçon, on ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Dok l'utilisait pour son propre compte… et le garçon n'avait même pas eu la chance de vivre sa vie. Hans enleva son chapeau.

Il marcha vers le cylindre et regarda un bon moment le petit garçon, le chapeau dans une main et les couronnes de l'autre. Avant qu'il ne reparte accrocher les décorations et s'en aille, Hans posa sa main contre le verre et murmura très doucement.

« J'espère que ton enfance sera meilleure que la mienne. » Il regarda encore le petit garçon et à sa grande surprise, ils se fixaient maintenant yeux dans les yeux. Hans ne pouvait pas en croire ses mirettes alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de l'innocent petit garçon de l'autre côté du verre. Hans mit sa main contre le cylindre et le garçon copia son mouvement, levant une petite main dans son cylindre. Hans ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait bouger ou même être conscient en métastase. Ce petit garçon était bien étrange.

Avant qu'Hans ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de plus, il reçut l'ordre à l'oreillette de finir l'arbre de Noël avant que le Major n'y dépose à ses pieds les cadeaux de demain. Hans entendit Dok en arrière-plan crier sur Zorin pour avoir ravagé la cuisine et Rip riait à gorge déployée de voir Zorin ainsi grondée. Aussi le loup-garou se dépêcha-t-il d'accrocher les trois dernières couronnes et de sortir du labo aussi vite que possible, fermant la double porte derrière lui et verrouillant les lieux avant de partir au pas de course. Il était si pressé qu'il en oublia son chapeau sur le sol du labo devant le cylindre avec le garçon à l'intérieur. Ça le troublait cependant. Pourquoi diable Dok avait-il choisi quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pour ses expériences ?

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Hans y trouva le Major en train de sévèrement sermonner Rip, Dok, Zorin, Jan, Luke et un bataillon de soldats. Hans n'avait jamais vu le Major autant en colère depuis un bout de temps et ce fut donc une surprise pour le loup-garou que de voir l'homme court sur pattes hurler à pleins poumons que l'arbre de Noël n'était pas supposé être utilisée comme cible d'entrainement et que ses décorations ne rapportaient pas cinq points si on les explosait.

Hans grimpa silencieusement à l'échelle avec une grosse étoile à la main. Il atteint le sommet de l'arbre synthétique de six mètres de haut et mit délicatement l'étoile en place, la lumière clignotant en son for tandis qu'il la fixait avec un bout de ruban adhésif. Il baissa les yeux lorsque quelque chose siffla près de sa tête. Il releva les yeux pour voir la faux de Zorin plantée dans le plafond et l'étoile qu'il venait tout juste de mettre réduite en poussière de céramique. Il grogna légèrement et puis Zorin parla.

« Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai, Rip. Tu me dois ton cadeau de Noël, » dit-elle. Le Major craqua.

« ZORS EN ACHEDER UNE AUDRE ZORIN ET DU N'AURAS PAS TE CATEAU TE NOËL ! » Cria l'officier si fort que les cheveux de Zorin se hérissèrent. Hans était _très_ en colère qu'elle ait tiré sur l'étoile et il dégaina son Mauser C96 de sa ceinture. Il tira dans les deux rotules de Zorin. La vampire cria de douleur et Hans sauta au sol, son manteau se gonflant sous lui. Zorin abattit ses poings de rage sur le sol et le Major salua Hans comme à son habitude.

« Zer gut. Prends le resde te da journée et mange une morceau, » dit-il, l'esprit un peu plus joyeux. La seule présence du loup-garou suffisait à rendre guilleret le Major. Hans supposait que c'était parce qu'il était la seule personne sur qui on pouvait compter que le Major connaissait et la seule qui faisait ses corvées en temps et en heure. Il pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons derrière son comportement, mais Hans se fichait de ne pas les connaitre.

Le Major partit en humant un chant de guerre et tout le monde à part Zorin s'en alla aussi. Hans lui lança un kit de secours et retourna dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt. Il avait plusieurs heures à tirer et fixer le plafond dans sa chambre était la seule chose à faire dans le coin.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et Hans retrouva tout le monde dans la salle à manger, décorée pour Noël et dotée des mets les plus délectables que le Major avait commandé ces dernières semaines. Hans prit place au milieu d'eux et ils se délectèrent du festin préparé pour eux. C'était succulent et Hans s'occupa tout le repas, écoutant toutes sortes de vieilles histoires de guerres datant de huit mis, toutes sortes de rencontres avec de belles femmes et le vol de reliques hors de prix au Louvre et dans d'autres musées français.

C'était un splendide Réveillon et le Major s'éclata aussi sans énerver personne. Zorin était probablement la seule à ne pas s'amuser puisqu'elle boitillait avec des béquilles tandis que Dok soignait ses jambes en lui plantant des câbles dans les cuisses. Hans vit les regards meurtriers qu'elle lui adressait mais il les ignora alors qu'il se goinfrait de jambon couvert de sauce.

Une fois que tout le festin fut dévoré, la sauce au sang y comprise, le Major amena personnellement sur la table plusieurs black puddings islandais et Hans se retira discrètement. Il avait beau aimé ce qui se passait, et il adorait par-dessus tout le black pudding, il était fatigué et avait besoin de se coucher. Il avait travaillé toute la journée et était épuisé après avoir soulevé des bidons radioactifs entre autres depuis l'aube.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et retira son manteau tout en tombant à plat ventre sur son lit, ses bras le long du corps. Il bailla et ferma les yeux. Au moins demain c'était Noël…

* * *

« Réveillez-vous, Capitaine ! C'est Noël et tout le monde vous attend ! » Hurlait Rip Van Winkled sur le pas de la porte. Hans se leva en silence et enfila un nouveau manteau de son armoire. Il sortit de sa chambre avec Rip et la suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée où un millier de vampires nazis, Dok, le Major et Zorin l'attendaient… tous avec des cadeaux de Noël dans les mains qu'ils avaient hâtes d'ouvrir.

Hans passa le seuil et aussitôt, les papiers d'emballage volèrent en tous sens et les cris de joie résonnèrent à la découverte des cadeaux. Hans était content pour eux mais Dok fit signe à Hans. Le loup-garou était un peu confus. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quelque chose à faire dans le coin. Mais quand il atteignit le génie à douze doigts, Hans réalisa que Dok lui montrer du doigt un paquet sous l'arbre de Noël.

Hans s'agenouilla et tira le paquet à lui, jetant un coup d'œil à l'étiquette sur le nœud. Evidemment, il y avait son nom dessus. Donc, comme tout le monde, Hans déchira le papier d'emballage. Mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir le paquet en entier, il s'ouvrit de lui-même en hurlant.

« Papa ! » Cria le petit garçon en jaillissant du paquet. Hans regarda Dok avec un air des plus perplexes. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment à lui ? Dok eut un large sourire et releva ses lunettes sur son front. Hans attendait de pied ferme l'explication qu'il allait lui donner.

« Ce môme est à vous, Capitaine. Depuis que vous l'avez réveillé hier, il n'arrête pas de dire : « où il est celui au manteau » et ça me tape sur le système ! » Hans reporta son attention sur le petit garçon, qu'il reconnut comme étant celui rencontré la veille. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il portait le chapeau d'Hans et un uniforme miniature des Jeunesses Hitlériennes. Il avait encore ses oreilles de chats et les cheveux blonds maintenant qu'il était sorti de l'eau verte luminescente. Le garçon leva les yeux vers Hans et sourit, les bras tendus comme espérant que le loup-garou le soulève.

« Il z'appelle Schrödinger. Prends bien zoin te lui Hans ou il y aura tes conzéquences, » le menaça gentiment le Major en polissant son nouveau Luger 9. Hans prit le petit Schrödinger dans ses bras et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua lorsqu'il vit les gros yeux rouges et gonflés qu'il arborait. Il regarda Dok et ce dernier soupira.

« Et autre chose, il ne veut pas la fermer ! La seule fois où j'ai réussi à ce qu'il se taise c'était quand je lui ai dit que s'il se mettait dans ce paquet vous seriez la première personne qu'il verrait en en sortant. Bref, nous avons préparé des jeux de Noël et vous devez y participer avec Schrödinger. Allons-y ! » Aussitôt le Major et Dok séparèrent tout le monde en groupes pour en former dix, Hans et Schrödinger en formant un à eux tous seuls. Le loup-garou suivit Dok à l'extérieur avec les autres, un minuscule Schrödinger de huit mois lové dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, dans le plus pur esprit de Noël, Hans réalisa qu'il avait neigé ce qui ressemblait et faisait comme de la _vraie_ neige et un bonhomme de neige de huit mètres de haut lui faisait face. Le Major se tourna vers ses hommes et Hans regarda autour de lui. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été séparés en équipe selon une certaine règle qui lui était inconnue. Et Hans se retrouvait tout seul avec Schrödinger. Génial … Des jeux de Noël contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il reçu un gamin à Noël ? Le Major prit la parole avant que l'esprit d'Hans ne puisse formuler une réponse.

« Addeignez le zommet et fous êdes fainqueur. Il n'y a pas t'audres rèkles. Tes quesdions ? » Personne ne prononça un mot, trop concentré sur l'énorme bonhomme de neige en face d'eux pour écouter. « PARDEZ ! » Cria le Major en tirant en l'air avec son flingue. Les équipes se mirent à se taper dessus pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher du bonhomme de neige. Hans se contenta de sauter dans les airs, Schrödinger sous le bras, et d'utiliser les têtes et les dos des gens pour traverser la foule jusqu'au bonhomme où quelques vampires en atteignaient déjà la base.

Hans se dépêcha de leur sauter par-dessus et atterrit sur le « ventre » du bonhomme. Schrödinger riait à gorge déployée et Hans grimpa sur la deuxième grosse boule de neige, jetant un coup d'œil à qui le précédait. Il vit Zorin, rétablie, s'aidant de sa faux pour grimper sur le bonhomme de neige. Rip était là aussi, usant de son nouveau long fusil comme Zorin de sa faux. Cette dernière remarqua Hans et elle balaya l'air à côté de son bras, loupant de peu de décapiter Schrödinger. Le bambin éclata de rire et tapa dans ses mains.

« Ya papa ! » S'exclama-t-il. Hans dégaina son pistolet et visa le genou de Zorin. La vampire jura bruyamment et tomba lourdement au sol quand Hans tira. En levant les yeux, il réalisa que Rip avait presque atteint le sommet du bonhomme de neige. Alors Hans mordit dans le col de la chemise de Schrödinger et se transforma en gigantesque loup blanc, sautant à la force de ses quatre pattes tout en haut du bonhomme de neige tandis que Rip en atteignait le cou. Hans reprit forme humaine en se stabilisant sur le crâne de neige et se tint triomphalement au-dessus des soldats qui dégainèrent leurs armes.

« Nouz avons nodre fainqueur ! » S'écria le Major. Personne ne sembla l'entendre alors que les balles fendaient l'air. Hans les évita.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils en eurent finis avec le bonhomme de neige, et que le manteau d'Hans ait été réduit en miettes, le Major leur dit de le retrouver lui et Dok en haut de la colline derrière le quartier général. Une fois que tout le monde fut là… enfin tout le monde à l'exception de ceux qui avaient été tués ou incapacités durant le précédent jeu, Dok expliqua les règles. Hans grogna avant même que l'homme ne commença, parce qu'il se doutait que ce jeu-là allait être un enfer.

« C'est une course le long de la colline. Il y a des luges mises à votre disposition. Deux par luge et il n'y a pas d'autres règles. » Hans vit les regards qu'on lui adressait et qui semblaient hargneux. Même Rip, qui d'habitude avait de bonnes manières et savait se tenir, souriait malicieusement et rechargeait son fusil avec des balles magiques. Hans avait peur de qui serait sa cible. Il prit place sur une luge au beau milieu d'un large groupe d'une centaine de personnes.

Schrödinger ria et pouffa alors que Hans le grattait derrière les oreilles. Le petit garçon portait toujours son chapeau mais il s'en fichait assez. Pour le moment, il s'inquiétait plus que son bras se fasse trouer par Rip. Dok sourit comme un fou et le Major annonça le départ de la course, cherchant sans doute une excuse pour faire usage de son cadeau. Hans poussa la luge en avant et elle commença sa descente le long de la colline. Dès qu'ils furent un peu loin, des centaines de flingues furent tirés et les balles sifflèrent. Hans vit près d'une demi-douzaine de luges partir dans les airs après qu'une grenade ait explosée. Et cela l'inquiéta, qu'ils en fassent autant pour une simple course.

Hans baissa les yeux et vit Schrödinger farfouiller dans sa ceinture : les yeux de Hans s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que ce que le bambin voulait manger était une grenade dégoupillée. Le loup-garou se saisit aussitôt de l'engin explosif et l'envoya par-dessus son épaule à celui qui lui criait dessus. Il y eut une explosion et Rip vola en l'air, tirant de son fusil et hurlant à pleins poumons.

« BÂTARD ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« Encore, papa ! » S'exclama joyeusement Schrödinger.

« Schrö… Je ne suis pas ton père, » grogna Hans à travers ses dents serrées tout en tirant son pistolet et abattant les occupants de la luge d'à-côté. Schrödinger éclata de rire et continua de farfouiller dans la ceinture d'Hans. Le loup-garou explosa les bras de trois vampires supplémentaires et se pencha en avant lorsqu'un long-fusil avec la baïonnette attachée faillit lui arracher la tête. Il abattit deux vampires de plus et alors sa luge passa sur quelque chose qui l'envoya dans les airs. Il entendit Rip crier de nouveau.

« OH OUAIS ! PASSE-MOI DESSUS JE TE DIRAI RIEN ! » Schrödinger tapa dans ses petites mains et Hans sauta de la luge, se transformant en plein saut. Il tint Schrödinger par le col et le petit garçon avait son Mauser C96 personnalisé dans les mains, bavant dessus comme si c'était du bonbon. Hans courut le reste du chemin et finit le premier, devant tout le monde avec de la marge. Il reprit forme humaine et tint Schrödinger dans les bras. Le petit garçon éclata encore de rire et Dok déclara Hans et son compagnon vainqueurs… de nouveau. Hans évita les grenades qu'on lui balançait.

* * *

Et une fois que la course de luges fut finie, Hans n'eut plus de manteau, plus qu'une seule botte trouée, plus de chemise ni de munitions mises à part les trois balles encore dans le charger de son pistolet. Il devait même retenir à la main son pantalon puisqu'il avait attaché à sa poitrine Schrödinger avec sa ceinture pour l'empêcher de partir à l'aventure. Schrödinger, de là où il se trouvait, n'aimait pas qu'on le vise et s'était donc mis en boule, envoyant des regards apeurés à Hans. Le loup-garou se sentait un peu désolé pour le gamin. Enfin… ça aurait pu être pire. Le Major aurait pu être son tuteur. Hans frissonna à cette pensée.

« OK… puisque Hans et Schrödinger ont gagnés les deux autres jeux haut la main, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de vous mettre tous face au vrai test : La Course d'Obstacle de Noël, » dirent Dok et le Major à l'unisson. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et souriaient machiavéliquement, ce qui grogner de déplaisir Hans. D'abord des balles et puis des grenades… quoi maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient sortir les chars ? Le Major et Dok menèrent les soldats qui restaient (moins de deux cents) à l'immense course d'obstacle à laquelle un regard suffit à Hans pour craindre.

Chaque obstacle était un Papa Noël avec une sorte de barillet de pistolet sortant de sa bouche ou avec une hotte pleine de grenades ou avec un lance-flammes sortant de son bon gros ventre. Hans pouvait même apercevoir un Papa Noël avec des scies sauteuses à la place des mains et une bombe entre les dents. Ça allait être _terrible _comme course. Hans décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de risquer sa vie et décida qu'il ne la ferait pas. Après tout il avait déjà gagné les deux autres jeux avec Schrödinger alors ça passait, non ?

« Et dout le monte pardicipe ! C'est la ternière épreuve ! » S'exclama le Major par-dessus les bruits de la course d'obstacle. Hans déglutit de peur et Schrödinger leva des yeux innocents sur lui. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent.

« Papa… n'est pas content ? » Demanda doucement Schrödinger. Hans posa une main sur la tête du petit garçon et le gratta derrière ses oreilles de chat. Schrödinger ronronna.

« Je ne suis pas ton père Schrödinger et non. Nous devons faire cette course et nous allons sûrement mourir en chemin, » répondit Hans. Il réalisa qu'il avait plus parlé à ce garçon qu'à quiconque depuis qu'il était à Millénium et ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il le côtoyait. Il haussa les épaules et le Major tira les dernières cartouches de son arme.

« EN AFANT ! » Cria-t-il. Hans trembla de peur un moment, fit un pas et puis une lumière blanche brilla devant ses yeux. Le pied de Hans toucha le sol mais c'était … très froid. Il regarda Schrödinger, toujours attaché avec sa ceinture… et c'était tout. Hans n'avait pas sa botte, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, son boxer… que dalle ! Hans était tout nu ! Il se couvrit du mieux qu'il put et Schrödinger gloussa de rire. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Hans était à l'autre bout de la course d'obstacle.

Il fixa d'un air bête Schrödinger quelques secondes avant de le détacher et de le poser au sol, se changeant en loup blanc. Il se mit sur son séant et regarda le Major, qui applaudissait et souriait comme le Chat du Cheshire.

« Drès bien, équipe _Tokdor, _et une fictoire bien méridée. Les jeux zont faits ! Le Capidaine et Schrötinger kaknent ! » Annonça joyeusement le Major. Dok s'éloigna en écrivant dans un bloc-notes, disant dans sa barbe quelque chose qui fit frissonner de peur Hans.

« _Note personnelle : Demander au Capitaine pourquoi il a un tatouage sur les fesses._ » Hans secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas penser à la conversation gênante à laquelle il était destiné. Il se concentra sur Schrödinger qui faisait des anges dans la neige, toujours hilare, le regard émerveillé face au loup blanc qu'était Hans. Dans le fond, Hans entendit le Major parler au reste des vampires.

« Et qu'est-ze que ze fous croyez ? Fous afez doujours la Course te Noël à faire. Alors allez-y, en afant ! » _Boom boom boom, zing, ahhhh ! _Hans eut un sourire de carnivore alors qu'il entendait le début de la fin des soldats. Hans était un homme chanceux aujourd'hui, il avait Schrödinger. D'une façon ou d'une autre Schrödinger l'avait sauvé de ce cauchemar. Il se coucha à côté du gamin et éternua, envoyant des flocons de neige sur Schrödinger. Le petit garçon sauta sur ses pieds et fit un gros câlin au museau d'Hans.

« Joyeux Noël Papa ! » S'exclama-t-il. Hans soupira.

« Joyeux Noël Schrödinger, » répondit Hans alors que le petit garçon faisait une boule de neige et qu'il la lui envoyait dessus. Hans éternua encore et ça envoya le garçon par-terre. Il éclata de rire et fit plus de boules de neige, les envoyant sur Hans qui les évitait et répliquait en balançant de la neige avec ses grosses pattes. Hans soupira de contentement.

Peut-être que ce cadeau n'était pas si mal après tout.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Et voilà ! Ceci clôture mes cadeaux de Noël 2012, que j'espère que vous aurez appréciés. Certes, il y a beaucoup d'E21 mais j'ai bien plus de matière avec eux qu'avec les autres fandoms sur cette fête. Je me joins à l'auteur pour vous souhaiter à tous un Joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
